GAMERS
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The NUMBERS' massacre, with a twist. Enjoy, because this is just crack!


**-GAMERS-**

#00's head had been completely ripped off his body with said body still standing as if the one who'd done it had been too fast for #00 to react. With a certain, terrible slowness, the body crumpled with blood still spurting from its neck.

"W-wha-?" No.01 tried to say only for something to smash through his mouthguard, grab his tongue in an iron, vice-like grip, and rip it out by the roots. The maimed #01 fell back, a horrible, gurgling shriek of sheer agony bursting from his throat as he clawed at his mouth in a futile effort to stem the blood that poured from between his lips. Eyes rolling to the back of his head, he fell and did not return to his feet.

#13 stood but a short distance from both prone bodies, holding a familiar head in his right hand and a tongue in his left. He dropped them and focused his crimson eyes on the remaining NUMBERS.

"Terminate all targets," said #13 in a mechanical voice as bright red target circles appeared on the other Kaizo Ningen in his cybernetic visual display. He vanished.

"Oi, where did he go!" #04 shouted only to feel a hand smash through her torso as #13 reappeared and ripped her heart out.

"My... My heart..." #04 gasped as her last sight was of #13 crushing the pulsating organ in his fist before disappearing again.

"FUCK! HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!" #12 shouted in panic as he used his machineguns and began firing randomly in all directions in hopes of killing #13, forcing the other surviving NUMBERS to duck from the bullets

"OI! WATCH IT!" #09 shouted, but #12 just ignored him. All #12 had focused on his mind was survival. That sole, driving thought, was however, abruptly overridden by pain. He looked down to that not only were his machineguns destroyed, but his arms were bent backwards at an unnatural angle.

"ARGGH!" #12 screamed as he stumbled backwards in shock and fear, only for #13 to end his suffering by cutting him cleanly in half. Sparks flew as machines shorted out from the grisly remains and entrails boiled out from the still-standing lower torso, before that too toppled, leaving another bloody corpse.

"Heh, fool," #6 muttered knowing that if they panicked it'd be easier for #13 to wipe them out. As he slowly got up, he decided to use his ability to stop #13.

Slamming both hands to the ground, he created large crystals that shot from the earth and forced the others to jump or be impaled. "Once I take care of the big threat I'll easily kill all the others and gain that promotion," he muttered darkly as visions of glory and power filled his head.

It was those imaginings that led to his ultimate demise as a large bloody slash was made on his back

"Ack!" #06 grunted as he stumbled. He turned to see #13 bringing his gun out. #13 shot #06 at point blank range, going through his helmet, his brain and finally out the other side. The sheer force of the bullet quite literally scrambled #6's brain as it went through and grey matter dribbled from the newly made hole.

#13 saw the other NUMBERS bringing their individual weapons out. They weren't going down without a fight.

#03 tried to use his nano-ticks on #13 but the killer Kaizo Ningen summoned his sword to stab him through the throat before he could.

"URK!" An inarticulate choking noise was all that managed to emerge from #3's mouth as #13 twisted the hilt and cut forward, grating through skull and brain alike. Another Kaizo Ningen fell, as #13 he let go of his weapon.

"DIE FOOL!" #05 roared as he rushed at #13 with his Pata. #02 did the same with his chainsaws, charging from the opposite direction. However, #13 simply jumped over #05 and aimed his gun at #02's arms. With a single pull of the trigger he blasted #02's chainsaws right off and the Termite Cyborg gave a silent scream as his lethal appendages were so violently separated from him.

Landing on his feet, #13 grabbed one of the chainsaws before restoring it to working order. He rushed towards #02 with his newly acquired weapon, its hungry buzz filling the air as #02 attempted to jump away. #13 was faster though. The chainsaw cut into #02's legs thrice, chopping them down to mere stumps and causing #2 to crash to the floor, clutching what remained of those limbs in mind-blowing agony. He writhed, almost pitifully helpless on the floor, but #13 ignored his anguish and simply ended his suffering by grabbing him by the hair and twisting his neck into an unnatural angle. An audible _crack_ echoed through the room before #02 slumped to the ground, his gaze blank and lifeless.

"YOU TEME! DON'T FORGET I'M BEHIND YOU!" #05 roared as he lunged at #13 but was spared only an indifferent-looking glance. For a moment, it seemed as though #05 would land his lethal blow, but, using his time manipulating abilities, not only was #13 now behind #05, the latter was also missing both arms and had two chainsaws stuck through his body.

"GYAAHHH!" #05 howled in agony as he slowly died from blood loss. Turning away, #13 attention fixed itself upon the others. A quick head count revealed that #09 was missing.

"CANNONBALL!" #13 looked up when he heard the yell to see #09 hurtling down upon him. #13 jumped out of the way just in time as a large crater formed beneath #9's point of impact.

Both #11 and #07 jumped at #13 with their respective weapons raised, but #13 slowed down time until it seemed almost as if they drifted through the air at a snail's crawl. He then plunged his hands into their chests and ripped their lungs out. Curling his hands into fists, he bashed in their skulls for good measure. After that he restored the flow of time. Both bodies crumpled to the ground, indisputably dead.

"#11! #07!" #09 shouted, horrified.

"You shouldn't worry about the dead. You should be more worried about yourself," #13 stated with clinical detachment as he stood behind #09. #13 grabbed #09's back armor and ripped it off before grabbing his arms.

"Oi! What are you doing!" #09 screamed. #13's answer was a vicious kick in the back. "ARGH!" #09 screamed as he felt bone and cartilage separate while tendons snapped from the violent dislocation of his shoulders.

#13 then raised the Pill Bug Cyborg above his head, holding him by an arm and a leg and slowly, inexorably pulling on both until #09's spine gave a sickening crack. #13 dropped the lifeless corpse without any further ceremony and kicked it casually aside, so it wouldn't get in his way.

#08 stared at #13 in horror. #13 had killed most of the NUMBERS off without a second thought. He hadn't even hesitated. It was at that moment that #13 spotted #08 and charged at him. He attacked with a series of punches that the Cricket Rider was barely able to block with his weapon.

"#13, why are you doing this? We're your comrades! Stop! I don't want to fight you!" #08 screamed at #13 hoping to make him see reason.

"We have been ordered to kill each other in other to attain a higher rank. As weapons, we must obey GIN-SHOCKER's orders without question," #13's voice was utterly soulless and devoid of feeling as he used a kick to send #08's weapon flying into the air, before effortlessly leaping up to grab it.

Twirling the military fork around, #13 aimed his gaze at #08 "No stop!" #08 pleaded. "I'm your friend, #13! Remember!"

With a thrust, #13 stabbed the prongs right through #08's stomach, gutting him with ease as he twisted the weapon. #08 stared at him in shock and disbelief, coughing weakly as blood trickled from his lips.

"No, we were merely associates. To have friends is a weakness," #13 stated calmly as he watched #08 fall.

Clapping resounded. #13 turned only to see #10 admiring the various cadavers "Most impressive, #13. The way you killed them like the vermin they were… Truly magnificent." Pulling out his swords, #10 grinned at the Cicada Cyborg darkly "But I'm afraid only one of us can gain the promotion." He dashed towards his opponent, who summoned his own sword while charging towards #10

SLASH!

Both stood facing in opposite directions. Blood spurted from #13's right shoulder, but #10 frowned underneath his helmet

"Tsk, I can't believe I'm going to die at the hands of this scum!" Suddenly, a huge gout of blood erupted from #10's body as his head, arms, legs and torso were separated. Earlier, #13 had used his time manipulating abilities to slow down time so he could slice through #10's body repeatedly without him realizing it.

#13 glanced at all the dead NUMBERS. He was the last Kaizo Ningen standing. He was the winner. He was…perfect.

**-GAME OVER. #13 WINS!-**

* * *

**-CHATROOM NO SEKAI-**

"_What the fuck just happened?"_ Kamiyami demanded over the mic.

Shinichi cheered, _"Yeah, I win!"_

Shogo groaned, _"This game sucks! I got my head ripped off in like 10 seconds!"_

Todoriko growled, _"Yeah, I never even got the chance to do anything! Seriously, Shinichi! It's not fair!"_

Shinichi shrugged, _"Hey, it's not my fault you guys are total noobs."_

"_But you were brutal Shinichi,"_ Misato argued, _"We were supposed to have fun! "_

"_I had fun."_

"_And you ripped my heart out,"_ she sobbed, _"You're horrible!"_

"_Anything goes, remember?"_

"_I think he uses cheat codes,"_ Saisen accused, _"No character is that fast."_

Koichi agreed, "_You may be right._"

Shinichi shrugged it off, _"Not my fault I've been doing this longer."_

Goemon rolled his eyes, _"Dude, get a life."_

"_Yeah!"_ Jin added

Shinichi sighed,_ "Hey, don't get mad because I won, OK? I'm just better."_

"_Why don't we play again and see who's the best?"_ Kamiyami challenged

"_Kamiyami, I'll just trounce you again like I did before."_

Daichi snorted, _"Arrogant jerk."_

"_Dai, it's just a game!"_

Yokoshima added, _"Shinichi, you gotta admit you were kinda brutal."_

Shinichi sighed, _"Not you too, Yoko!"_

"_You killed me and Michiru at the same time,"_ Hana dead-panned.

"_At least we died together, Hana-chan,"_ Michiru interjected.

Chiaki then spoke, _"So, what now? We play again?"_

Kamiyami demanded, _"We play again and this time we all gang up on Shinichi!"_

Everyone agreed, _"YEAH!"_

"_And no cheating this time!"_

Shinichi scoffed, _"Hey, don't be a player hater guys! Come on!"_

"_Start the game!" _ordered Kamiyami.


End file.
